USS Farragut
There have been at least three Federation starships with the name [[USS Farragut|USS Farragut]]: USS Farragut (23rd century) The USS ''Farragut'' was a 23rd century Federation starship commanded by Captain Garrovick. It was Lieutenant James Kirk's first deep space assignment after his graduation from Starfleet Academy, serving as a phaser station operator. In 2257, the Farragut suffered heavy casualties while on deep-space assignment, exploring planet IV of the Tycho system. While exploring the planet, a dikironium cloud creature was discovered, which was later responsible for the deaths of 200 crewmen of the Farragut, including Captain Garrovick. Nearly 10 hours of tape documented the account, which a young Lieutenant Kirk partook in documenting. According to the tapes, Kirk insisted upon blaming himself because of his delay in firing at the creature. The ship's executive officer disagreed, stating, "Lieutenant Kirk is a fine young officer who performed with uncommon bravery". Over a decade later, it would be determined that Kirk could not have prevented the death of his captain, when the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] encounters the same creature and discovers that phasers were ineffective against it. (TOS:"Obsession") ''Farragut'' personnel *'See': USS Farragut personnel Background This registry was derived from backstage sources from the TNG art department. No official registry was established during the TOS-era when this ship was mentioned, nor was a class even mentioned. Many official publications, beginning with The Making of Star Trek and Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual, list Farragut as a ''Constitution''-class heavy cruiser with the registry NCC-1702, although this was never specified, and the vessel was not seen. Many acknowledge the fact, however, that the only vessels that were called "starships" in the TOS-era were the Constitution''s. Two DC comic books (see: Star Trek (DC)) provide non-canon appearances of the Farragut. One shows the Farragut as a "TOS-style" Miranda class vessel, matching the studio-used registry NCC-1647, while the comic "Debt of Honor" shows the ship as a "Constitution class" (matching the studio description) with the registry NCC-1702 (matching the Star Fleet Technical Manual). The former ship choice seems fitting since another Farragut that were shown on screen was a Nebula class descendant of the Miranda-class. USS Farragut (NCC-60597) The USS Farragut (NCC-60597) was a ''Nebula''-class Federation starship in operation during the late 24th century. In 2371, the Farragut helped recover the crew of [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] from Veridian III, following the forced crash-landing of its saucer section. (Star Trek: Generations) Two years later, during the Second Federation-Klingon War, the Farragut was sent to assist the colonists of Ajilon Prime after it came under attack by the Klingons. En route, the ship itself came under attack by the Klingons and was destroyed near the Lembatta Cluster. (DS9: "...Nor the Battle to the Strong") USS Farragut (2375) .]] The USS ''Farragut'' was an ''Excelsior''-class starship. Jack and the genetically engineered savants travelled to Deep Space 9 aboard the Farragut in 2375. (DS9: "Chrysalis") Background This Farragut is controversial. Since a Nebula-class starship previously represented the Farragut, it seems improbable that construction of the 90-year-old Excelsior-class would be continued until 2375 and the name of the destroyed Nebula-class ship was re-used for a brand new Excelsior-class. It is possible that this third Farragut was a retired early 24th century starship, between the Constitution-class and the Nebula-class, recommissioned for the Dominion War as a replacement for the Nebula-class Farragut. The starships Farragut are likely named for Admiral David Farragut, a 19th Century sailor and commander-in-chief of the U.S. Navy during the American Civil War. Farragut is perhaps best known for giving the order "Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead!". External Links * Farragut de:USS Farragut